How I met your mother Season Finale
by Lyn Snyder
Summary: Ted meets the mother; who turns out not to be the bassist (Crisitn Milotti) at the wedding...in a twisted turn of events...it's someone else.


_How I met your mother season finale: _The basis of this story is to illustrate the illusion that the 'chosen' mother in the Tv series could in fact be a hoax and they have yet to officially introduce the mother to the show and that Miliotti's character is just another red herring. This is also because I am displeased with CBS' rendition of the hype of the mother and the final reveal. (This is a chance for fans to get another look)

Sincerely,

Lyn Snyder

_[FUTURE TED:] Well, kids, the days leading up to your Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin's wedding had my mind racing with the what if's and possibilities of the future. Chicago was only a few short days away, and though I'd sworn your Aunt Lily to secrecy I knew that it might somehow come out. I also knew that when it did, everything else would surface as well. My feelings for Robin._

_I walked into the Farhamton Inn with only one thought on my mind. I had to get Robin the locket. I didn't know if it meant what I thought it did, but I knew there was something there. My mind kept flashing back to that day in central park and it fed a fire in me to try one last time. _

_But, you know the funny thing kids, if I hadn't decided to give aunt Robin the locket, I never would've met your mother. _

_[The mother:]_

I looked down at the wedding invitation still in shock that I had barely known Robin for a full month, and had been invited to her wedding.

My mind flashed back to the day Robin had introduced me to everyone at World Wide News.

_"Hey everyone," she said, gesturing towards me, "This is Stacie, she recently moved back here from Indiana." She smiled and nodded as I shook hands with everyone. Robin was assigned as me 'go-to guide' for the new few weeks while I re-familiarized myself with the newsroom. It had been a few years since I'd stepped foot in my once newsroom. A recent graduate from college and ready to take on the world with a newspaper job in the big city, and actual land a position with a TV station as a copy editor and script writer for the station. There were several new faces and some old ones familiar to me. I took in a deep breath of newsroom air and felt at home once again. _

_It wasn't until a week later, after Robin and I had been working solidly on a First Fridays story that she spoke to me about something other than work or her wedding. Don't get me wrong, Robin and I got along great. Actually, better than great….it was hard to explain but apart of me felt like I'd known Robin for years. _

_"So, do you want to grab a drink with my friends and I later?" She asked as we were going over a copy of her news story. _

_"Um, sure." I said, smiling. It was the first time in a long time. _

_Later that night, I made my way back to my apartment. It felt empty, emptier than usual considering my boyfriend, Louis had just vacated not even 24 hours before. He'd claimed her couldn't 'take the move,' that 'being in the city was too much pressure for him.' And the worst part of all was that we hadn't even officially reached the 'talk' stage. We had just reached the 'living together stage.' I rolled my eyes, but also promised myself that the next time I got into a relationship, it would be with a guy who actually wasn't afraid to talk about those things. (It had nearly taken all of me to get Louis to move back to the city.)_

_I threw my keys on the entry table and kicked off my t-strap wedges, relieved they were no longer of use to me. It was time to change into some chucks and a cute pair of jeans before heading out to the bar Robin had given me directions to. Even though it was a little out of my way, it was nice to know that my mentor at work was really taking me under her wing. _

_I opened the door to the Irish Pub slowly taking a glance inside to see if Robin was there already. I spotted her at a booth in the middle of the bar sitting with a blonde-haired man dressed in a sharp, grey suit, a red-headed girl with a very tall guy sitting next to her. I walked in slowly, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. After having been in Indiana for the past year, I'd lost some of my New York confidence. _

_Robin spotted me right away and motioned for me to come over. I smiled sheepishly and walked over, holding my purse abnormally close and consistently tucking my short-bobbed hair behind my ears as I walked up. As I approached the booth, I saw another guy sitting with them. His hair was messy-curly as if he didn't care, but I secretly knew he did. And when I looked at him, he had these piercingly brown eyes that I couldn't help but stare at. He was sipping a beer and explaining to Robin's friends the purpose of red cowboy boots when I approached._

_He was putting on his coat, turned and bumped into me as he was heading out the door._

_"Everyone," Robin stood as they all turned to look at me. "This is Stacie. Stacie works at World Wide News with me….Stacie this is Lily and Marshall," I noted the red head and the tall, broad man next to her. "Barney, my fiancé." The blonde man in the sharp suit with an almost suggestive look on his face. "And Ted actually just left." She was motioning toward the door._

_"Hey Stacie," almost in unison. I nodded._

_"Hey guys," I said, waving slightly and smiling. I pulled out the chair Ted had been sitting at and took off my coat._

_"Stacie works with me at World Wide News," Robin said as I sat down. "Anyone want another round? I'm heading to the bar?"_

_"No, we can't. Marshall and I should be getting home," Lily said as they scooted toward the edge of their booth. _

_The rest of the night was filled with stories about Barney and Robin, the one how Barney had proposed… _


End file.
